Chitarra
by Iunmo
Summary: Aquello no se debía únicamente a que la guitarra fuese española. ChibiRomano y España. Drabble.


**Chitarra**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y la idea de que los tomates son la hortaliza estrella de España pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Nota preliminar:** Pues aquí vuelvo con un drabble sobre el jefe España y ChibiRomano. (Con ésta ya van cuatro publicaciones sobre ellos, aunque ésta el la primera que hago sin amorío incluido. No, yo no apoyo la teoría tácita de que España es un pedófilo ._.) También estoy trabajando en la segunda parte de "Platos Combinados", pero me cuesta un poco avanzar y mientras sí mientras no, he decidido ir publicando también cosillas cortas de estos dos. Aquí están en el siglo XVII (con lo que serían contemporáneos del Lazarillo de Tormes, para que os hagáis una idea). Espero que os guste.

* * *

Era una de esas mañanas con un sol radiante que fulguraba en lo alto de un cielo casi blanco, y el agradable clima cálido que producía propiciaba un día alegre y lozano. La gente se paseaba por las calles charlando como si hubiesen dejado de ser conscientes de su pobreza, y el mercado, tan abarrotado como siempre, parecía estar teniendo por una vez más movimiento económico que hurtos.

Un joven con las ropas cuidadas pero un tanto harapientas caminaba en dirección a la plaza sosteniendo una guitarra de cuerda en la mano acompañado por un niño, al cual se podía distinguir de una niña por los pantalones que asomaban bajo su falda de sirvienta.

-¿Adónde vamos, bastardo? –le preguntó cansinamente el pequeño al mayor.

-Si no me hubieses ignorado esta mañana, Romano, no tendría que repetírtelo ahora –respondió el chico, con su habitual cara iluminada-. Vamos a buscar un sitio en la calle para sentarnos, tocaré la guitarra y nos darán dinero.

Romano se paró en seco, atónito ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a _pedir, _España?! –exclamó incrédulo.

-¡No me hagas repetírtelo otra vez! –protestó el otro país, esta vez girándose hacia él para mirarle con cara de reproche-. Como hoy es festivo he dejado los asuntos estatales en manos de mis superiores, así que tengo tiempo libre, y además no nos viene nada mal. De hecho, nos hace falta…

-Pero eso es problema tuyo –objetó Romano-. ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo también?

-Porque tenemos más posibilidades de que nos den algo si ven que tengo otra boca que alimentar –contestó España-, y también es problema tuyo. Estás a mi cargo y no voy a dejar que pases hambre en ningún momento. ¡Vamos!

Romano resopló frustrado y siguió a su superior. A pesar de que se había decidido llamar a aquellos tiempos "El Siglo de Oro Español", en la región susodicha el pueblo seguía viviendo por norma general en malas condiciones que solían traducirse en miseria pura y dura. A él le pasaba un poco lo mismo, pero al menos no tenía ninguna paradoja encima de la que avergonzarse. Aunque lo de que el sol no se ponía nunca, a juzgar por el calor tórrido que hacía en aquellos momentos, parecía ser cierto, sí.

Por fin, superior y subordinado llegaron a la plaza. Igual de concurrida que la zona de comercio, Romano consideró que España elegiría un lugar bien visible, así que se sorprendió cuando su jefe se sentó en el bordillo de una de las casas de las esquinas.

-¿Por qué aquí? –preguntó con desagrado al imitarle, mientras España afinaba las clavijas y tocaba algunas cuerdas.

-No sé, me gusta aquí.

El niño estaba cada vez más resentido, si bien consideró que era inútil quejarse. Por su parte, el joven se quitó el chaleco, deshilachado en la parte trasera y falto de algunos botones, y lo lanzó ante él a la acera. Romano creyó que aquello era una prueba contundente de que, en efecto, su tutor estaba loco, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era para echar el dinero. Eso le pasaba al muy idiota por haber perdido su boina.

Con un último agite airoso de dedos en el aire, España se acomodó y empezó a tocar.

Romano no recordaba haber escuchado nunca a su superior ensayar con la guitarra. Éste le había invitado varias veces a ello, pero él siempre se había apresurado a salir del cuarto, prefiriendo hacerle un desaire antes que arriesgarse a tener que reconocer que no tocaba mal. Y, tal y como sospechaba y ahora estaba poniéndose de manifiesto, España no tocaba mal. De hecho, admitió internamente, lo hacía muy bien.

Al principio el ritmo no estaba muy claro; los acordes sonaban correctos, pero dudosos. Sin embargo, poco a poco fueron fundiéndose en una suave cadencia que indujo a Romano a quitar la cara de enfado y escuchar.

Era una melodía elaborada y larga… Larga como la historia de España misma.

Había algo de arcaico en ella. Algo que era capaz de evocar lo que contenía su título, algo que recordaba al sol, a la tierra árida pero fértil, un sentimiento tierno y suplicante al mismo tiempo. Se escondía entre las cuerdas y afloraba entre los acordes en forma de notas añorantes que parecían llorar.

Y entonces, Romano lo entendió. La música no se hacía anhelante porque el ritmo fuese pausado y la guitarra española, sino porque quien la estaba tocando estaba triste, triste de verdad. España estaba valiéndose del instrumento para transmitir lo que sentía, no la intención que supuestamente debía reflejar.

Los hábiles dedos siguieron trazando retazos de historias sobre las cuerdas, cada vez con menos intensidad, hasta que remató la faena agitando frenéticamente la mano y separándola de golpe, dejando que la última nota flotase en el aire. Todo quedó en silencio.

Romano salió de su trance y miró alrededor. El tumulto de transeúntes continuaba pasando frente a ellos, y allí, a apenas un metro, el arrugado chaleco seguía completamente vacío.

El niño sintió que se apoderaba de él una sensación indescriptible. De todos modos solía experimentarla a menudo en mayores o menores cantidades, así que no tardó en identificarla.

-¡Pero cómo se atreven! –chilló iracundo-. ¡Llevas media hora dejándote la energía en alegrarles un poco la mañana y así _no_ te lo pagan! ¡Serán asquerosos! _¡Bastardos asquerosos!_

-Venga, cálmate, Romano, que no es para tanto –trató de aplacarle España, sonriendo con resignación-. Si a la gente no le gustan los solos de guitarra, no le gustan los solos de guitarra; no podemos ir a sacarles el dinero del bolsillo. Qué se le va a hacer.

Romano no cabía en sí de cólera. Las palabras se atropellaban en su boca contraída y congestionaban su carita encendida, que estaba pasando por varios estados de frustración candente, hasta que finalmente miró a su interlocutor a los ojos y consiguió estallar:

-**¡ ¡Pero si lo has hecho muy bien! !**

España se quedó mudo del asombro. La mirada intensa y ceñuda del pequeño y la seguridad que denotaba en sus palabras le dibujó una sonrisa.

Extendió una mano y le estrujó cariñosamente la mejilla. Romano parpadeó confuso, pero lo compensó apartándose bruscamente con un bufido y un mohín arisco.

Su jefe se puso pesadamente en pie haciendo un sonido esforzado y luego se volvió hacia él:

-Anda, vámonos a casa.

-¿Después de haber tocado una sola vez?

-¿Y por qué no? Sólo quería salir a tomar un rato el aire contigo.

Aquello dio el pretexto perfecto a Romano para volver a fruncir el ceño. Se levantó.

-Bueno, pues entonces recoge tu chaq…

Miró hacia el lugar en el suelo donde antes estaba y ahora había estado la chaqueta.

-¡Te la han robado! –chilló crispado.

España suspiró con la resignación de la costumbre.

-Venga, vayámonos a casa.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, creo que no es muy difícil deducir lo que me inspiró para hacer este drabble. Escuché la character song de España "La Pasión no se detiene" y, evidentemente, no pude evitar imaginármelo a él tocando la guitarra que suena de fondo con Romano al lado. Aparte de la cación "Let's boil hot water" de Veneciano y "Aiyaa four thousand years" de China, creo que no hay ninguna otra que se pueda considerar mínimamente bonita X'D (aunque sí pegadiza). Una vez más, sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito y que puedo dar más, aunque creo que no lo he hecho tan mal. (Me he esforzado para que el leguaje no fuese tan literario, porque ese no es un estilo acorde con la temática de Hetalia. Y este drabble tampoco, pero bueno.)

Se admiten reviews y tomates :3 "_¡Nus leemus!"_


End file.
